Within Reach of Temptation
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Related to but not relevant to Coffee Shop. How Derek and Isaac came to be before Jackson came back. Isaac's wolf is going crazy over Derek but he is trying to resist.
1. Chapter 1

HERE WE GO! Side story to Coffee shop- CAN BE READ INDEPENDENTLY!

Get your Derek and Isaac on. Prepare for the Puppy and The Big Bad Wolf!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy the deliciousness that is green tea.

* * *

Isaac had just gotten back from school. It had been a long day packed with whiny teenagers, air permeated with body sprays, and teachers who decided finals week would be a great time for homework overload. He usually didn't mind but the full moon was only days away and he felt like he was going to rip someone's head off. And that just didn't sit well with him. Sure, he enjoyed sparing but he was not in the habit of being a violent creature.

Isaac was all sweetness but the full moon brought out his wolf and his wolf wasn't nearly as nice. In fact, his wolf was sick of being repressed. It had been rearing it's head more and more frequently lately and always in the presence of one person. Derek Hale, Alpha extraordinaire. His wolf always went crazy when he was near. It didn't help that Isaac was living with him. It was torture. He was constantly struggling for control.

Isaac walked through the loft doors with a sigh. He didn't need to announce his arrival. He thought about how normal it had become living with werewolves. He always had to announce himself with Danny or Lydia or Stiles. Allison usually knew he was there, hunter instincts and all. He mostly just forgot that he was surrounded by wolves most day. It was so boring lately. No one really used any supernatural powers while it was calm. Instead they practiced appearing human. He had to admit he kind of missed yelling "I'm home."

He dropped his backpack by the door and kicked off his shoes. The floor was cold against his bare feet. He padded over to the couch. He flopped onto it without decorum. He let his eyes close. He didn't want to think about homework. He wanted to go into Derek's room and stick his ass out and shout **_take me! _**He groaned. This whole inner wolf thing was fucking with him again. What he wanted was a nice long nap. And if Derek happened to join him all the better.

Isaac rolled off the couch in a tangle of limbs. He was losing his damn mind. Derek Hale wasn't going to take a nap with him. Hell, Derek barely ate a meal with him! Derek was always out on the trail of something, keeping them all safe, or he was holed up in his room doing god knows what. He was the most off putting, reserved, seriously seductive Alpha ever. Isaac groaned loudly. Even his thoughts weren't safe.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" Derek asked from the kitchen.

Isaac looked at the doorway to the kitchen. Derek stood there in a pair of dark jeans and that was all except the band of a pair of black Calvin Klein's. Isaac was assuming boxer-briefs. His hair was tousled and his eyes were bright. He looked like the last piece of pie; absolutely perfect and completely out reach.

"Just peachy." Isaac muttered before standing and dragging himself to his room.

Isaac was absolutely certain that if he stayed out there he would end up begging Derek to do something indecent. He just wanted this full moon to pass. He grabbed a book and laid on his bed. Reading was good. Reading was an escape and Isaac needed to escape. Hours went by and the sun began to set. A mellow light was settled in his room. The warm glow of the setting sun making Isaac realize the time. He still had yet to do his homework.

With a heavy sigh, he left his room. When he opened his door he was surprised to see Derek asleep on the couch. He looked cute; his brow wasn't creased, his lips were parted slightly, and he had a hand holding a book on his chest. Isaac smiled for the first time that day. His heart was beating rapidly and his chest was warm. His nose tickled but it wasn't altogether unpleasant. He walked over and sat on the bit of couch not covered by Derek. His hip was pressed against Derek's side.

He ran a hand through Derek's raven locks. It seemed unfair to him that Derek, who was actually so caring, had so much to bear. The loss of a loving family, the weight of a handful of teenagers, the safety of a town. But he never complained. That wasn't entirely true. He grumbled about it frequently and he growled a lot. More often than not, actually. But with Isaac, well, he was different. It wasn't obvious. It was just tiny things that he did. He was a little kinder and a little more considerate when it came to the curly haired blonde. Honestly, it seemed like his disposition changed when he was around Isaac. It was flattering and not unwelcome at all.

Rather, It wasn't until this last full moon had passed. Then all of a sudden Isaac was practically a panting mess near him. It was like he was in heat and it was getting too be too much. His hand slid through the hair and down to trace the stubble that Derek had taken to. It did suit him rather well. He looked rugged and ready to fuc... he was not going to go there with his fingers mere inches from Derek's mouth. Speaking of Derek's mouth... It looked plush yet masculine. Isaac wondered how he managed to do that.

His fingers traced the edge of his Alpha's lower lip and he smiled softly. It was smooth and his mouth fell open a bit. Isaac wanted to kiss him but he chalked it up to the full moon being so close and internal raging wolf hormones. He picked up Derek's book and laid it the table before grabbing his bag and leaving. He wasn't going to get any work done here.

As he was leaving he was pretty sure he heard Derek curse.

* * *

Soooo... cliffhanger but this one wont be too long so maybe 4-5 chapters. I need to get back to my Stiles and Jackson fanfiction.

Hope you liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I need to stop starting other fanfics before I finish my others but I'm finally getting ideas for this baby :)

I shall finish this!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy CHOCOLATES!

* * *

Derek laid on the couch after Isaac had gone back to his room. He was so thankful that he had learned to feign sleep in a house full of werewolves. It wasn't easy, keeping your breathing and heart beat steady while also keeping eye movement to a minimum, especially around Isaac. How in the hell had he not caught on yet? Derek knew they were mates. He was a little surprised to find out that Isaac's wolf hadn't recognized it yet.

Derek had noticed right after he had turned the blond.

It was like he wasn't so damn alone anymore. He needed Isaac to breathe, he needed him to sleep, he needed him to eat. He needed Isaac. That was that. He had felt the overwhelming sensation wash over him and he was drowned. His lungs were filled with Isaac. The teenager was his air. He was happy just being around him at first; teaching him to control the wolf within, watching him bond with the others, seeing him come out of his shell. But then something happened.

They were training outside. It was hot and they had all stripped down to the bare essentials. Everyone was working hard; Erica had partnered up with Allison due to the fact that she didn't train well with Boyd, Scott had agreed, quite sullenly, to practice with Boyd, the twins took each other on. Derek had immediately told Isaac that he was to train under him. And for some reason that had sent a shot of warmth to his groin.

Derek was blocking Isaac's attacks when suddenly he noticed a gap in his defense. Quickly, he tripped the blond and pinned him to the ground. Their chests were mere inches apart, their noses nearly touching, their hips pressed together quite tightly. Isaac's face was flushed from the training and his chest heaved. His eyes were wide and Derek was smirking internally.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at Isaac expectantly. "You let your guard fall because you were too focused on the attack. Are you gonna let me pin you or are you going to fight back?"

Isac smiled and Derek's grip on the small wrists tightened. "Of course not, Alpha." He shifted and worked his legs into a better position. Twisting his calves a bit, he managed to flip them over and sat on Derek's hips. His hand came to the Alpha's jaw. His grip was light, teasing almost, his nails delicately brushing against stubble.

"Good. But you're still too unobservant." Derek's eyes drifted to Isaac's abdomen. Isaac's eyes followed. Derek's claws were poised at his stomach.

Isaac cursed and got up. Derek set him to train with the twins. He excused himself to the house for a moment. He walked calmly to his room where he proceeded to have a mental melt down. He couldn't get the image of Isaac's pale, naked, glistening chest out of his head. Nor could he erase his heaving chest, flushed cheeks, the gentle pressure of his hips, or the way his lips parted in surprise. He looked like he had just gotten fucked.

Derek hissed. Thinking about that wasn't doing him any good.

He stood up and his calloused fingers trailed over his lips. He had been hoping Isaac would make a move. He really only needed a tiny kiss. He was so consumed with Isaac that he would be able to last another 3 months with a peck on the lips. But Isaac had pulled away which was a real pain in the ass. He could smell the sexual desire on him. Hell, the whole damn pack could smell it!

But Isaac was clearly denying it. Derek had no intention of pushing the issue. His wolf on the other hand was going berserk. He had practically forbidden himself from any contact with Isaac for fear of jumping him. It was madness. He barely saw him anymore. He wanted to sit down and ask him about his day and laugh with him and brush those stray blond curls out of his face. But, he wouldn't stop there. He would push the curls away and grab the back of his neck and devour that plush little mouth. He would cover his neck in bites and he would rip off his sweater and lick every inch of pale skin.

With a grimace, he noticed the tightness in his pants. He should go take a cold shower or workout till it went away but he could only take it for so long. He went into his room and grabbed a clean shirt. He grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Isaac, I'm going out. Get some sleep." He said softly from the living room before leaving with a soft click of the door behind him.

He was going to go out and find someone with dirty blond curls, plush lips, blue-gray eyes. And he wasn't coming home until he worked this soul crushing lust of his system.

* * *

It's a bit shorter than the last chapter. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.

NOTHING IS BETTER THAN A REVIEW!


End file.
